onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Valet
Prince Henry, later known as Valet or Nobleman, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the second episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest stars Tony Perez and Zak Santiago, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. History Many years later, he serves as his daughter's valet. One day, on their home estate, he proudly watches Regina give a horse-riding demonstration, though Cora finds it to be too unladylike and childish. When he tries to defend Regina, his wife curtly asks him to stop coddling their daughter. Upset by her mother's words, Regina moves to leave, but Cora stops her with magic. Helplessly, Henry watches as Cora levitates and holds Regina in the air until she agrees to be "good". In her quest to install her daughter a queen, Cora purposely sets up a situation in which Regina rescues King Leopold's daughter, Snow White. Later, while Henry is also present, an impressed King Leopold asks for Regina's hand in marriage. Directly after the proposal, a speechless Regina glances at her father for help, but he remains silent as Cora accepts the marriage on her daughter's behalf. As the impending wedding approaches, Regina consults with her father about how unhappy she is about her future. Not wanting to be like her mother, she asks how Cora become this way. Vaguely, Henry recalls there was a man that taught Cora magic through a spell book. During Regina's marriage to King Leopold, her husband brings home the Genie he has freed with one of his three wishes. The Genie falls in love with her at first sight, and Regina uses his infatuation to her advantage to escape her loveless marriage. She writes of her "love" for him in a diary. King Leopold reads the entry, but is unaware the man she is pining after is the Genie. Angry, he locks her up in the castle. Fearing for his daughter's life, Henry delivers a box with a poisonous vipers inside it to the Genie in the hopes that he will take it to Regina's chambers; saying that this is the only way Regina can be free. In the end, Regina tricks the Genie into killing King Leopold with the vipers. On the anniversary of Daniel's death, Henry accompanies Regina when she interrupts a wedding ceremony taking place on the grounds near her castle. Not having given them permission to do so, she rips out the groom's heart, as her father asks her not to overreact, especially considering whose anniversary it is. Regina snaps at him to not remind her what day it is, and as she grows upset at his insinuation of her weakness, she crushes the groom's heart. Walking back to her carriage, she then coldly tells him to find his own way home, before leaving her father behind. Later, while Henry is brushing Regina's hair in her bedroom, Cora walks in, flippantly telling him to get out so she can speak to her daughter. The day of Regina's birthday, Henry sees her getting worked up about Snow White, and tries to persuade her into giving up on revenge. Instead of Snow White, he points the blame on Cora, who ripped out Daniel's heart to mold Regina into a merciless queen. He argues that as long as Regina wants vengeance, Cora will always have a hold on her. Since Regina won't listen to him, Henry pushes the Magic Mirror into summoning Cora. He wants her to help Regina move on, but when Cora expresses no interest in that, he attempts to end the conversation. Cora reappears in the nearby looking glass to stop him, however, he announces his intent to talk with Snow White, and that he doesn't need Cora's help anymore. Unknown to him, summoning Cora allows her to reenter the Enchanted Forest through the looking glass. Henry sets up a meeting with Snow White in the woods, but Cora, disguised as Henry, gets there first. The arrival of the real Henry distracts Snow White, whose heart is taken by Cora. Henry secretly returns the heart to Snow White and replaces it with a heart from a Black Knight, before Cora gives the heart to Regina. After Regina discovers this, Henry insists he did it for her own good, because killing Snow White will make her dark forever and she'll become just like Cora. He believes Regina can find happiness elsewhere, and by letting Snow White go, Regina has a chance at redemption. Knowing she will punish him for his meddling, Henry contends he doesn't care what happens to him, to which Regina shrinks him into a miniature size and locks him in a box. Realizing her father was right about Cora, Regina casts a non-reversable spell to seal the looking glass portal and has the Magic Mirror take her mother away. Before Cora is pulled back into Wonderland, she steals the box, severing Regina from Henry forever. Having no other way to reach her father, Regina enlists the former portal-jumper Jefferson and strikes a deal with him, in order to reach Wonderland. After reaching the center of the Queen of Hearts' hedge maze, Regina picks out a box from the vault that contains Henry. On the way out of Wonderland, she gives Henry a piece of the Caterpillar's growth mushroom to restore him to normal size. Following the rules of the portal hat, only the same amount of people who enter a world can leave, so Regina traps Jefferson in Wonderland, while she and her father leave the Enchanted Forest. While Regina wages war against Snow White and Prince Charming, she is eventually captured and sentenced to death. Before this, he visits his daughter in the prison cell, and is later a witness at the execution, which is shortly halted by Snow White. After Regina is banished from the kingdom on Snow White's orders, Henry stays with her in a palace. He announces the arrival of Rumplestiltskin, who gives Regina the idea of using the Dark Curse to harm the people she hates most. To this, Henry summons a carriage to take Regina to Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding ceremony. Regina, attempting to cast the curse, collects the hairs of the darkest souls and sacrifices the heart of her favorite horse, but the spell doesn't work. While she seethes over the failure, Henry advises her to talk to the curse creator, Rumplestiltskin. After she does, Regina regroups with her father at the palace. Henry inquiries about how the talk went, and he is stunned when Regina says the curse will only work if she takes the heart of the thing she loves most, which is him. He tries to convince her that she doesn't need to live with hatred all the time, and the two of them can start a new life over again. In tears, she agrees and hugs him. However, Regina then rips out his heart as he collapses to the ground in shock. Resigned to her decision, Regina apologetically explains she could never be happy in this world. Later, she buries Henry with a grave marker that reads, "Henry, Beloved Father" and places a black flower for him. }} In the Underworld graveyard Regina uses the Ale of Sinead to summon her father and breaks into tears, regretting how she killed him and begs for forgiveness. He embraces her and tells her to make his death mean something by helping her friends. He warns her that Cora is just trying to get her off her path after she tells him the price of her staying in the Underworld; him burning in the abyss. Later Regina encounters her mother who is trying to push him into the fire to show Regina her fate if she chooses to stay ;which would be burning in the flaming abyss. Cora disappears in a cloud of smoke. Regina cries and apologises to her father . The flames surrounding her father vanish and instead a bridge that leads to the heavens , forms. He tells her that he realises his unfinished buisness; to make sure his daughter stood on the right path of life, he is proud of her and reminds her to be herself. He meets his adoptive grandson and namesake, Henry Mills and thanks him for looking out for her when, he could not. He reminds him to take care of her and with that he bids a tearful goodbye and finally ascends to his final abode on Mount Olympus. Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The Valet's name is the namesake of Regina's son, Henry. *In an early concept art sketch by show production designer Michael Joy, the Valet's gravestone marks his name as Harry, not Henry.http://www.michaeljoy.ca/michaeljoy/Once_Upon_A_Time.html#13 *In the Underworld graveyard, the Valet's headstone says "Henry Mills". Regina's cursed surname is Mills. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References de:Henry (Vater) pl:Henry (ojciec) fr:Henry (conte) es:Henry (padre) it:Henry (padre) ru:Принц Генри nl:Dienaar Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters